The proposed invention relates to the sand that is kicked up by the wind and blown across the beach. This sand usually travels at a height of one foot or less in a light to moderate breeze which is a nuisance to sunbathers that are heavily oiled with suntan oils and sunscreen protection causing the sand to stick to them, their beach blankets, towels and other beachgoing essentials.